dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
List of locations in Dragon Quest III
This is a list of locations in Dragon Quest III. Overworld * Aliahan (It does not exist on Earth): This circular continent is the start point of the game; it is also a castle town which is the capital of the continent. Ortega, father of the protagonist, is the national hero. At one time, it controlled the entire world, but war and revolution led to its being reduced to a single continent. The town contains the hero's house and Luisa's tavern. Its position suggests that it may correspond to the mythical lost continent of Mu. * Reeve: A small village north of Castle Aliahan. An old bomb maker lives here. * Romaly (Rome, Italy): A castle town in the northwestern continent of the world. The country is reachable from Aliahan via a Travel Gate. The king's crown was stolen by Robbin' 'ood. * Kanave or Kazave (in central Europe, possibly Kiev, Ukraine): An Alpine village north of Romaly. A legendary martial artist lives here; he defeated a bear with only an iron claw. The name is similar to Kazakhstan, in central Asian, although its position is closer to that of Geneva. * Tower of Shanpane (in France): A tower to the southwest of Kazave. It is the headquarters of Robbin' 'ood. The name is presumably meant to be Champagne. * Noaniels (in northern Europe): A village north of Kazave. It has been cursed by the fairies. Ortega has visited the village. It is probably named after “Norway”. There is a hidden village and cave of the fairies in the forest to the west. * Assaram or Asharam (on the Arabic peninsula): A town to the southeast of Romaly. This is a busy town, which has a store and a theater that are only open at night. Also some of the stores sell items at unusual prices. "Asharam" is an Arabic greeting. There is a cave nearby, to the east. Norton the Hobbit who lives in the cave, will not allow travelers to pass without permission. There are no monsters in this cave. * Isis (in the southwestern Sahara): A castle town in an oasis in an immense desert west of Assaram. It is ruled by a beautiful queen, modeled on Cleopatra. It is named after the Egyptian goddess Isis. There is a pyramid to the north; it is the tomb of the royal family. * Portoga (Portugal): A castle town on the coast west of Romaly. It is the port where ships are built. The king is very fond of a rare and expensive black pepper. * Baharata (India): A town east of Assaram, next to the holy river. The black pepper is grown here. But the pepper shop is closed, because Tania, the owner's granddaughter, has been kidnapped by Robbin' 'ood. * the Temple of Dharma (in Tibet or China): A temple to the east of Baharata. Here one can change classes. * Muor (in eastern Russia): A village to the northeast of the Tower of Dharma. At one time Ortega stayed in this village. It cannot be reached by the Return spell. The name is a (Japanese) anagram of a river that marks one of the Chinese-Russian borders. * Tedon or Tedanki (in southern Africa): A ghost village; the inhabitants are only visible at night, and thus the stores are only open then. It cannot be reached by a Return spell. * Lancel (Australia): An island village west of Aliahan. The village is small, but contains a large temple which opens on a desert surrounding a cave; Only one adventurer will be permitted to go to that cave. * Eginbear or Edinbear (England): The castle ruling the island country northwest of Romaly. This proud castle will not admit foreign visitors. In the castles dungeons is a hidden treasure, which can only be obtained by solving a Sokoban puzzle. There is no store or castle town. It is named for Edinburgh. * Soo (in North America): A town on the northeastern continent, reached by a maze of rivers (tributaries of the Mississippi-counterpart). It is famed for its talking horse. The name is probably meant to be Sioux. * Immigrant town (New York): An undeveloped area east of Soo; it can be built into a town by a merchant party member. As time passes, the town grows. Eventually the merchant is overthrown by a revolution. It cannot be reached by a Return spell. In the remake, the merchant is eventually released, and returns to Luisa's tavern. * Jipang or Zipangu (Japan): This country consists of four small islands to the north of Aliahan. It is called the golden country. There is a village and a cave; the village has no store, only a residence of the ruler Himiko. There is no interaction with foreign lands, and it is mostly wilderness. The dragon Orochi lives in the cave. (Jipang or Cipang or Zipang is an old Portugese name for Japan). * Samanosa or Samanao (Brazil): A castle town far to the south of Soo. It was founded by the famous hero Simon, but the king's personality has mysteriously changed, and the citizens suffer from misgovernment. It can only be reached via Travel Gates. The name is a (Japanese) anagram of "Amazon". * The House of Pirates (in Argentina/Chile): The headquarters of a band of pirates, south of Samanao. It is nearly empty during the daytime, because the pirates are out sailing. It cannot be reached by the Return spell. * Luzami: In the southeast of the world map, it is called “the forgotten island”. It has not been visited in many years, so the village has declined in prosperity. It is inhabited by an astronomer who espouses heliocentrism. It cannot be reached by the Return spell. The name is “you do not see” spelled backwards (in Japanese). * Greenlad (Greenland): An icy island to the north of Soo. The old man who lives there has item from the ghost ship. * Liamland (Antarctica): An icy island in the south. The shrine in the center of the island protects the egg of the immortal bird Lamia, and contains pedestal for the six Orbs. * Cave of Necrogond (in central Africa): Northeast of the village of Tedanki, it connect the base and top of the mountain Necrogond. It is the largest dungeon in the overworld. * Castle of Dragon Queen (in Russia): A castle to the east of Kazave, it is “the castle closest to Heaven”. The queen of the dragons is dying. The castle is surrounded by a ring of mountains, so it can only be reached with the aid of Lamia. * Castle of Baramos (in central Africa): The castle of the devil Baramos, at the summit of Necrogond. It is a complicated structure. Since it is surrounded by mountains and water, it can only be reached with the aid of Lamia. * Great Pit Giaga (in central Africa, by Lake Victoria): A great pit to the east of the castle of Baramos. The hole is connects to Alefgard in the underworld, but it is sealed until Baramos is defeated. * Zenith: The world above the Overworld only accessible by the Castle of the Dragon Queen. It's also home of Divinegon, a dragon that can grant one of many wishes. Underworld This is the world containing Alefgard. It is possible to use the Return spell to teleport between worlds. While a ship is available, it is not possible to travel to the other continents from Dragon Quest II. Alefgard is shrouded in eternal darkness by the Great Devil Zoma, so it called “the World of Darkness”. The town and dungeons are mostly in the same positions (and have the same layouts) as in Dragon Quest, but there are a few places that cannot be reached without using the ship. * Radatomu, Brecconary, or Tantegel: The capital and largest city of Alefgard, at the center of the continent. It is immediately to the east of the spot where people fall from the pit of Giaga. The castle of Zoma is across the sea from here. The relative position of the castle and castle town is opposite from the first game, but the same as the second. * House of Garai/Garin: Home of the legendary wandering minstrel Garin. His silver harp is found in the basement. It is in the same location as the town named after him in Dragon Quest I. * Mylar or Kol: A village in the forest east-northeast of Tantegel. It is famed for its open-air bathing springs. The owner of the item shop is a swordmaker from Jipang. * Rimuldar: A town surrounded by a lake in the east of Alefgard. * Domdora or Hauksness: A town in the desert south of the Mountain Cave. It is rumored that a valuable nugget of metal can be found here. It has not yet fallen into ruin in this game. * Mercado or Cantlin: A town on a plateau southeast of Domdora. It is not yet surrounded by a wall or protected by the Golem. Most of the inhabitants have lost hope, and do not know what to do. One scholar in town is researching how to build the “Golem” from the first game. * Castle of Zoma: The castle of the Great Devil Zoma in the center of Alefgard. Only via the hidden staircase can one reach Zoma. It contains moving floors and an infinite loop passage. While it is in the same position as the Dragonlord's castle in the first game, the internal structure is quite different, except for the ground floor. * Category:Location lists